Chatroom
by AwesomeRiana
Summary: Amity Park has a new Chatroom! Full of randomness, *not to much* Funny things, and over all fun, Read an enjoy! Currently Accepting OCs. This is NOT facebook, thats entirely diffrent. Review what charecters should join, Has a plot, to those critics who like to tick people off. U: Hilarity promised. XD c what i did there? Yea, Ok, Im done being strange.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so on DP chatrooms are my favorite things in the world.**

**So Im just like, I DO ONE. Oh, I gave Kwan a last name for this.**

* * *

**Danny Fenton has logged on.**

**Sam Manson has logged on.**

**Tucker has logged on.**

Danny Fenton:** So what is this exactly?**

Sam Manson**:** **A chat-room, for bored people, like me.**

Tucker Foley: **Well, I'm not bored.**

Dash Baxter:** has logged on.**

Dash Baxter:** Ohh gross, nerd site!**

**Paulina Sanchez has logged on.**

Paulina Sanchez:** I'm not a nerd yea blonde freak!**

Dash Baxter:** I never said that!**

Danny Fenton:** :D**

Sam Manson:** :D**

Tucker Foley:** :D**

Dash Baxter:** ?**

Paulina Sanchez:** ?**

**Danny Phantom has logged on.**

Sam Manson and Tucker Foley :** Really Danny...**

Danny Phantom:** XD**

Dash Baxter:** Oh my gosh! Its Inviso-Bill! Im your biggest fan!**

Danny Phantom:** May Name is not bill. Hence my User Name is Danny. Danny Phantom.**

Danny Fenton:** Hey! You have the Same name as me!**

Danny Phantom:** Yea!**

Danny Fenton:** Wanna ditch this website and look up pictures of Space Ships and The NASA Space Center?**

Danny Phantom:** Heck Yea! Were almost like the same person! **

Sam Manson:** Wow Danny... **

Paulina Sanchez**: No! Dont go Ghost-Boy! I didn't even get to talk to you!**

**Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton has logged of.**

Tucker Foley:** Logged of? Wow, this site needs so better tech.**

Sam Manson:** Techno-geek**

**2 people like this.**

Tucker Foley:** D:**

**Dash Baxter Paulina Sanches and Sam Manson have all logged of.**

Tucker Foley:** Its OFF. not OF.**

* * *

**Danny Phantom has logged on.**

Danny Phantom:** Hey I baked you a pie!**

Danny Phantom:** Oh Boy what flavor!?**

**Tucker Foley has logged on**

Tucker Foley:** PIE FLAVOR.**

Danny Phantom:** XD**

Tucker Foley:** XD**

* * *

**Danny Fenton Just finsihed reading: Warriors: The last Hope.**

**Danny Phantom likes this.**

**Danny Phantom has logged on.**

Danny Fenton:** Wow notice how it said I logged on after I liked it.**

Tucker Foley:** FIRESTARS DEAD. NOOOO.**

**Tucker Foley has logged on**

Danny Fenton:** NOOOOOOO!**

Sam Manson:** XD I finshed that series last year.**

**Sam Manson has logged on**

Sam Manson:** What the...**

**Danny Fenton has been gone for to long and has been logged of.**

Danny Phantom:** NU WAIT!**

**Danny Fenton has logged back on.**

Danny Fenton:** Your Savior has returned!**

**Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley all think: YAYAYAYAYAYYYAYYAYA!**

* * *

**Danny Phantom has logged on.**

**Danny Phantom thinks TomSka, Eddsworld, and Tobuscus are amazing. **

**Danny Phantom: RIP Edd Gould.**

**34567,9095 People like this. **

* * *

**Dash Baxter has logged on.**

Dash Baxter:** Helllooooo.**

Dash Baxter:** Football.**

**Kwan chi has logged on.**

Kwan chi:** Soccer**

Dash Baxter:** FootBall.**

Kwan chi:****** Soccer**

Dash Baxter:********** Football.**

Kwan chi:****************** SOCCER!**

Dash Baxter:****************************** FOOTBALL!**

******************************Danny Phantom has logged on.**

Danny Phantom:****************************** Sports.**

******************************Dash Baxter and Kwan Chi like this.**

* * *

**Ok, So this was an experiment, if u like it let me know, I will certainly make more! And very quickly! Probubly, like, even if I get one review, I will make another one tonight. I will be accepting OC's, But do it through PMS. Reviews Ocs will not be accepted.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Flaws.**

**Other Facts:**

**Have furn! But please review what you thought. If People like it, I will make it have a plot.**


	2. Snoby Snobbits

**So, Some people liked this so I thought I would continue it! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Dude Fenton has logged on.**

Dude Fenton:** Duuuuudddeee.**

**Sam Manson has logged on.**

**Sam Manson has logged of: Un-splitting Danny.**

* * *

**Dude Fenton has changed there name to Danny Fenton.**

**Anna Jhonson has logged on.**

Anna Jhonson:** Hello?**

Danny Fenton:** Who r u?**

Anna Jhonson:** Moved to Amity Park yesterday.**

Danny Fenton:** Welcome! To the most haunted place in the world! Here you will find lots of things to do! From fishing at lake errie, or getting beat up at Casper High.**

Anna Jhonson**: Thaaaattsss Nice.**

Danny Fenton:** But wait! Theres more! Amity Park is home to the world first Ghost Fighting super teen! Danny Phantom! He kicks ghost butt to keep this town safe.**

Anna Jhonson:** I already knew that.**

Danny Fenton:** But wait! Theres Still more!**

**Sam Manson has logged**

Sam Manson:** Stop terrorizing the little girl.**

Anna Jhonson:** Im 15.**

Sam Manson:** Stop terrorizing the girl whos older then u.**

Danny Fenton:** Amity Park is also home to the worst ghost hunters in the world! The Fentons! All they do is make you misreble and get in Danny Phantoms way!**

Sam Manson:** Thats his way of saying hello.**

Anna Jhonson:** I see that**

Sam Manson:** Were you from?**

**Sam Manson has been suspended for 1 day for asking for personal information.**

Anna Jhonson:** Ha.**

Danny Fenton:** Are you going to go to Casper High?**

Anna Jhonson**: Be there on Monday.**

Danny Fenton:** Beware the oppressor! Dash Baxter!**

**Dash Baxter has logged on.**

Danny Fenton:** The oppressor is here!**

**Danny Fenton has logged off.**

**Danny Phantom has logged on.****  
**

**Anna Jhonson has logged of: Be at school tomorrow. **

** Danny Phantom has logged of**

**Tucker Foley has logged on**

**Tucker Foley: Its OFF. Not OF.**

**Dash Baxter: There conversations are weird.**

**Tucker Foley: Ur face is weird.**

**Dash Baxter has logged of: Finding Foley.**

**Tucker Foley has logged of.: Running from the oppressor.**

* * *

**Anna Jhonson has just updated her Minecraft to 1.7.4**

**5 people like this.**

* * *

**Tucker Foley has logged on.**

Tucker Foley:** I baked you a pie!**

Tucker Foley:** Oh Boy what flavor!?**

**Danny Phantom has logged on**

Danny Phantom:** No Tucker. Just No. We did that yesterday.**

Tucker Foley:** ):**

**Sam Manson has logged on**

Danny Phantom:** I thought u got banned.**

Sam Manson:** Suspended jerk.**

Danny Phantom:** I am no jerk!**

Sam Manson:** In 20 years you will be.**

**Danny Phantom has logged of: Drowing in shame.**

Tucker Foley:** That was a little to far Sam.**

**Sam Manson has logged of: Resuscitating Danny from his shame.**

Tucker Foley:** Gross.**

**Tucker Foley has logged of.**

* * *

**Danny Phantom has logged on.**

Danny Phantom:** PIE FLAVOR.**

**Danny Phantom has logged of: Re-drowing in shame for Sam.**

* * *

**Paulina Sanchez has logged on.**

**Anna Jhonson has logged on**

Paulina Sanchez:** Arnt u that new girl from school.**

Anna Jhonson:** Arnt you the snob the tripped me in the halls.**

Paulina Sanchez:** I am not a snob!**

Anna Jhonson:** Oh sorry, You are a snobby snobbit.**

Paulina Sanchez:** A snobbit? What is _that!?_**

**Anna Jhonson has just finished reading: The Hobbit.**

Paulina Sanchez:** I am SOOO Gonna get you for that.**

**Sam Manson has logged on**

Sam Manson:** Woot Woot! Go Anna! **

Anna Jhonson:** :D**

Paulina Sanchez:** Well, you may think I am a snobbit, but I am so much prettier then u.**

Anna Jhonson:** Yea, mabey but then again, your shorter then me and have longer hair.**

**Paulina Sanchez has logged of.**

* * *

**So? How was that? Good Bad? Did I display Anna correctly?**

**I will update after school!**


	3. Singing the Lonely song

**So. I got a lot more reviews over night, so THANK U.**

**Here U go! Oh, and once again, Reviewd OCS wil not be accepted PM me.**

**Ocs will be placed in every other chapter, so far I only have on OC that I have accepted, i Will not accept people who make them perfect, but If u want i will put you as in your own charecter, like, your name, dislikes, and likes, insted of a charecter that u made up.**

**So Anna will be back in the next chapter, wich will probubly be tonight! And i gave mikey a last name.**

**Snarkwick. Lololooloolololololol.**

**I have a lot of PMs, so I am still looking through them**

* * *

**Danny Phantom has logged on.**

**Paulina Sancez has logged on.**

Paulina Sanzchez:** Oh my goddnes! Ur like, The Ghost Boy! And I finnaly get a chance to talk to u with no one around.**

Danny Phantom:** -_-**

Paulina Sanchez:** I can wait till we get old enough to marry, We'll be like, Soul Mates!**

Danny Phantom:** -_-**

Paulina Sanchez:** I can c the excimtemnt in ur emoticons!**

Danny Phantom:** -_- = Not Amused,**

Paulina Sanchez**: Of course ur not amused! its serios matter! What will we name out children!**

Danny Phantom:** We wont name them because were not getting married, ew.**

Paulina Sanchez:** My beuty dosent attract ghosts!?**

Danny Phantom:** No, Your mean additude and the way you ditch ur freinds and pick on people dosent.**

**Danny Phantom has logged of.**

Paulina Sanchez:** M-my what?**

**Sam Manson has logged on.**

Sam Manson:** U got burneeedddd!**

Paulina Sanchez:** I dont act that way! I am the sweetest girl in the world!**

Sam Manson has logged of:** Sending Paulina school securtiy footage of her being a shallow witch.**

Paulina Sanchez has logged of:** Drowinging in self pitty like the ghost boy.**

**Mikey Snarkwik has logged on.**

**Mikey Snarkwik has logged off: Recusitating Paulina from her self-pitty, like Sam Manson.**

* * *

**Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom have logged on.**

Danny Phantom:** Aww theres no one here.**

Danny Fenton:** U have me!**

Danny Phantom:** I feel a song coming on!**

**...**

Danny Fenton:** Do I know u?**

Danny Phantom:** Yeah, Im u from another dimension!**

Danny Fenton:** Well, that would explain the handsomness.**

Danny Phantom:** Right back at you, big guy!**

Danny Fenton:** Dose that mean you and I are exactly alike?**

Danny Phantom:** I suppose so...**

Danny Phantom:** Do you want some rice pudding?**

Danny Fenton:** No! Thats gross!**

Danny Phantom:** It was a test! almond brittle?**

Danny Fenton:** Ohhh! I love it the most!**

Danny Phantom:** Ohh me to!**

Danny Fenton:** Do you collect coins?**

Danny Phantom:** Yea just in case!**

Danny Fenton:** Vending machines, become the domint race!**

Danny Phantom:** I've been alone all these years!**

Danny Fenton**: With my irratinol fears!**

Danny Phantom:** But now before me I see,**

Danny Fenton:** Someone with whom I aggre!**

Danny Phantom:** I've found a brand new best freind,**

Danny Fenton:** And its me!**

Danny Phantom:** I've found a brand new best freind, and its me!**

Danny Fenton:** Hey that was my line!**

Danny Phantom:** Opps Sorry,**

Danny Fenton:** Hmm, I thought I'd be taller**

Danny Phantom:** I've been told I slouch  
I thought I'd have both my eyes, y'know...**

Danny Fenton:** Its in this pouch!**

Danny Phantom:** Ouch!**

**Sam Manson has logged on.**

Sam Manson:** *scrolls up page.***

Sam Manson:** Ok, thats kinda funny.**

**Danny Phantom has logged of.**

Dany Fenton:** KINDA, I thought it was hilarious, we didnt even get to finish.**

Sam Manson:** I feel horrible.**

**Tucker Foley has logged on.**

Tucker Foley:** Wow Danny. Just. Wow. I knew your could be weird, but this is to far.**

Danny Fenton:** U:**

Tucker Foley:** What kinda emoticon is that.**

Danny Fenton:** U:**

Danny Fenton:** U:**

Danny Fenton**: U:**

Sam Manson**: Will u stop.**

Danny Fenton:** U:**

Danny Fenton: **U:**

Danny Fenton:** U:**

Danny Fenton**: U:**

Tucker Foley:** Knock it off...**

Danny Fenton:** No, according to this website its knock it of.**

Tucker Foley:** Lord help u, because I am coming to kill u.**

Danny Fenton:** Ohhhh, I'm saifodsngkodhngiorengrelgnflognloag**

Sam Manson:** XD**

Danny Fenton:** HES IN MY ROOGNDISOGNDSIGKLNDFKLGNDFKLGNFDLGRE**

**Sam Manson has logged of: Rofling.**

**Tucker Foley has been gone for to long and has been logged of.**

* * *

**SO, Yea, kinda short, but I have an explaintation, my grades are slipping and my parents might be grounding me, so I have to sneak updates at school, mabey, IDK well see,**

**I feel oddly like Danny.**

**But as u can also see, I am going to be adding a plot or two revolving around Paulina and mabey Dannys secret.**

**Mabey, but its the internet, u cant belive everything you see! XD**


End file.
